True Love
by OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO
Summary: No one cares for me. And they never will. Sumire X Mochu/Mochiage oneshot! If you hate Sumire, don't read. And also in advance, please read the author's note up above at the top of the story! Only rated K .


**It's me! And for everyone reading this, please call me Haruka! I like changing my name a lot and now I've taken a like for Haruka. (Some, at first, were Arrabelle, Annie, Hailie/Hayley, and Kathy.) So anyways, HARUKA!!! And also, this is a Sumochu oneshot. Sumochu (if that even exists) means Sumire X Mochu/ Permy X Baldy. To all Sumire haters, please just go away if you really don't like Sumire. I'm going to make this a oneshot and _maybe_ add it in Uncovered (a story of mine). Enjoy!**

**Sumire POV**

_Sumire's Room_

I cried.

I weeped.

I sobbed.

Same difference. Who would care. Who would notice. I chuckled a bit. Obviously not Natsume, that's who.

I looked in the mirror at myself. Greenish-colored shoulder-length 'permed' hair. Now who would ever be so stupid enough to like that? Obviously not Natsume, that's who.

I laughed again, half-heartedly at my selfish ways. I've been a fool. A complete liar to myself. And to everyone else.

I walked out, the weather all gloomy and cludy, such as I am, and sat down on a bench. I stared around, not looking for anything specific. And weeped again. And as if on cue, it rained. Hard. And freezing cold. But I didn't care. Let Kami-sama kill me. Let me drown in my tears and get buried from my heart. I am alone... And no one would care if I died. Especially Natsume.

I felt light, and I swear, I was ready to end my life right there.

But not when I felt something warm cover my shoulders. Cloth. A blanket, to be more precise. I touched the hands that placed the blanket on me (which were still on my shoulders). They were soft and warm, and had a nice sensation to it.

And I turned around, gasping, when I saw who it was. Mochu.

"You're going to get sick, silly. It's freezing out here." A tiny shade of red was tinted onto his face. He quickly galnced away, not looking into my eyes. But I still also saw on his face was something I never would have imagined to see on Natsume's; a crooked smile, just like a new born baby, not knowing how to, correctly.

I blushed back. This was the emotion I felt when I was around Natsume. But no, this undescribable feeling had a stronger vibe to it. It was love. It was _true_ love. All along I had loved Mochu, not Natsume. I _was_ fooling myself. _I_ love Mochu. Sumire loves Mochu. And I almost chuckled at the thought, not caring about the dampness outside. I smiled back. A _true_ smile.

And I never felt so happy in my whole life. Someone _did_ care. Someone cared for _me_. And that someone had happened to be Mochu. And Mochu is the my true love.

"Thank you, Mochu," I whispered, tears leaking out of my eyes, but this time, from happiness. And I hugged him. I hugged him with all my heart, not caring if he loved me back. Just as long as I loved him, that's fine.

Mochu's blush went even deeper. The shade of red was the color of hearts. Of love. "I-I love you," he stammered.

I blinked once quickly, hoping that this moment would never end. Twice. Then I held his head delicately, as if I was I holding an ancient artifact. I stared at his welcoming lips. And I kissed him. The kiss was probably more wonderful than what I would've thought Natsume's would be. And Natsume no more. It was now Mochu. The silly fan club would end soon. And everyone would realize, Natsume isn't the most perfect guy for them. Natsume isn't the best guy in the universe. And the kiss, I longed for it. Though I never thought my first one would've been with Mochu.

We pulled apart (eventually) and I stared at his wholesome face. He was still blushing.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Thank you for being with me, letting me know Natsume isn't the only guy around, and that people did care for me. And if they don't, at least you do."

And that was when it had stopped raining. And that was when the sun came out, happy that I finally found my true love.

* * *

_Love is blind  
But when you find your true love,  
The sun shall come back out  
And light your way  
Into the world  
And into your heart_

* * *


End file.
